<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382178">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Unit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civilian Jungwoo, Fist Fights, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jungwoo, Kidnapping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Protective Yukhei, Rescue Missions, Waiter Jungwoo, Whump, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, protective lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Unit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:33 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>Lucas:</strong> <em>Did you make it to work okay?</em></p><p><strong>Jungwoo:</strong> <em>Yeah I it made alright </em></p><p><strong>Jungwoo:</strong> <em>You don't need to worry about me Xuxi &lt;3</em></p><p><strong>Lucas:</strong> <em>Hyung plz</em></p><p><strong>Lucas:</strong> <em>You and I both know that I don't like being called that</em></p><p><strong>Jungwoo:</strong> <em>But you also know that I like calling you that Xuxi &lt;3</em></p><p><strong>Lucas:</strong> <em>Hyuuunnngggg</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>